Hot Dog Fever
by 7mary3and4ever
Summary: Both Nelsons fall for the same girl. Which one will she choose? Part of the April 2017 CHiPs Monthly Story Challenge
1. All in a Day's Work

Her name was Jenny and she was a computer operator at the CHP, but the Nelson brothers would give you a much more colorful description than that. Her masses of ginger hair set their hearts aflame, and they were always eager to figure out background info on a suspect just to see her flash her dimpled smile. She had chocolate eyes, and her rosy cheeks were just the cherry on top. She was a feast for the eyes—that's what the Nelsons would tell you.

It was deep into July and the California summer had reached its boiling point, showing no signs of cooling down. After a long day on the highway, Bobby returned to Central and changed into a black, short-sleeved button-up shirt and dark jeans. He walked down the long hallway, ready to go home, relax, and catch up on some TV. Then he passed the computer room. The intense heat was getting to his head, and perhaps this sparked a little mischief in his brain. Did he really have the nerve to go and flirt with Jenny?

He did. He barged right in with a determined swagger.

"Hey, Jenny," he said with a big smile.

A little startled, she turned and met eyes with him. He was so tall.

"Hi, Bobby," she said.

"Man, it's hot," he said, leaning his elbows on her desk, resting his head on his hand. He looked deeply into her dark eyes, overwhelming her.

"It sure is getting bad out there," she replied shyly. "Do you need anything, Bobby?"

As she said this, Bruce walked in, lively, happy, and smiling in his bright baby blue uniform.

"Hey, Jenny!" said Bruce. "Man, it's hot out there!"

Seeing his big brother leaning on Jenny's desk, Bruce's innocent smile turned devilish.

"Well, look who's here!" he said with a chuckle. "Flirting? Can't you just let the lady do her job?"

Bobby turned sour. "Actually, I just wanted to say 'hi' before going home. Why do you have to be such a brat?" He stood up from the desk. "I'll talk to you later, Jenny. Have a good night."

"You too," Jenny said. Secretly, she wanted to laugh at loud. The Nelsons' back-and-forth antics always made her chuckle. They were like two kids.

Bruce leaned on Jenny's desk just like his brother did. She looked into his dreamy blue eyes as he said, "So, what're you up to?"

"Oh, you know, the usual…"

Bruce laughed sweetly. "You wanna know something funny? Well, Grossie and I were at that taco place, and guess what he did…"

"Nelson!" called an angry voice from the hall.

Bruce reluctantly turned around and saw an unamused Getraer.

"Get to work!"

"I'll see you later, Jenny." He winked at her and left the room.

Jenny blushed and smiled at him. Those Nelson brothers were just too much!


	2. Brotherly Competition

"What do you think of Jenny?" Bruce asked his brother, lying down on the comfy tan couch in his brother's little RV.

The TV was on. It was 8:00pm on a Friday night. Bruce was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with yellow stripes across the chest. Bobby wore white pants and a baby blue sweater.

"Jenny? What do I think of her?" Bobby answered.

On the TV, there was a brown-haired, big-eyed teenage boy with his lovely strawberry blonde-haired girlfriend. A wild lawnmower came towards them. Using his alien powers, he managed to move the lawnmower with only his eyes. Bruce and Bobby laughed out loud.

"What the heck are we watching, man?" Bobby asked. He sounded tired. Long day.

They watched the TV in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, what do you think of her?" Bruce asked again.

"Why do you want to know?"

Bruce shrugged. Why did his brother have to be so awkward about it?

"I think she's hot," Bruce said. "That red hair…"

Bobby was silent. His face was sullen.

"And that voice…" Bruce continued.

Bobby suddenly rolled his eyes to the ceiling and let out a mean laugh.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"We're too old to talk about girls all night. Your love life is your business, little bro, and my love life is mine."

They watched the TV in silence. The boy was helping out a shy girl who accidentally invented explosive glue. Bobby was beginning to doze off when Bruce spoke up again.

"I guess you're afraid of competition."

Bobby laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"We both like the same girl. You're afraid I'm going to take her from you."

Bobby sighed and brushed his hair back. Jenny drove him crazy. In that moment, he had to be honest with himself. He would be totally jealous if she fell for his little brother instead of him. After all, he was older. And taller. And funnier. Right?

"I don't think I have to worry about that," he said.

"Oh yeah? I've seen her blush when I wink at her, giggle when I say something funny. Why shouldn't she like me?"

Bobby stared at his little brother. In a lot of ways, he was the same kid who he fought with over the ownership of Hot Wheels, over who could win a kiddy motorcycle race, over control of the record player.

"Let's make it a brotherly competition," Bruce continued. "Who will be the first to get a date with Jenny?"

Bobby felt wrong basing a competition around a girl, but he knew Bruce would forever pester him about it. Plus, he thought it was an easy win. Jenny may have blushed when Bruce winked at her, but Jenny always smiled and was willing to chat when Bobby entered the room.

And so, the brothers shook hands.

* * *

"Good morning!" a beaming Ponch greeted Bobby in the briefing room a few days later.

"Good morning," replied Bobby. He had made no progress with Jenny, but today would be the day. He could feel it in his bones.

"I'm having a party this weekend," Ponch said. "It's just a little CHP get-together."

"Really? What for?" asked Bobby, who was infected by Ponch's contagious smile.

"Ah, well, it's my fifth year here at the CHP, and I thought we could all use a party."

"I'll be there," Bobby promised. Lowering his voice, he asked, "Is Jenny going?"

"Jenny? I haven't invited her yet, but I will."

At this Bobby smiled very wide, and Ponch thought that was strange. He came to the conclusion that romance was in the air for Bobby Nelson, and almost laughed. As for Bobby, his bones stopped aching, and he decided to take it easy until the party. Bruce had a busy schedule that week. It was a cinch.


	3. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

Bobby entered the already crowded apartment wearing a red sweater and dark jeans. He was greeted with the smiles of his co-workers and the sound of Michael McDonald's voice coming from Ponch's turntable. Ponch was standing by the door and chatting with a pretty blonde whom Bobby didn't know, Getraer, Webster, and Harlan were talking to Kathy, and Grossie was sitting on the couch, quite excited about something, telling Jenny all about it.

"The mock-ups looked so cool! I wish I could show them to you," Bobby overheard him say.

"I can't imagine people actually using those in day-to-day life," Jenny said.

"They said the same thing about radios and TVs, right?"

"I guess you're right," she smiled. She looked up and waved, "Hey, Bobby!"

"Hey," he smiled, and sat down next to her.

"We were just talking about computer watches," she said. "Grossie says they're the way of the future."

"Grossie's been watching too much TV," Bobby chuckled.

Grossie laughed with him. "It is kind of like Star Trek," he said. "Speaking of Star Trek, the new Star Wars is coming out in a few months… I'm so stoked. What can I say? I just like imagining the future. Can you imagine CHP officers on flying motorcycles?"

"With lasers?" Webster added, coming over to chat with Grossie about the upcoming film.

 _Yes!_ Bobby thought. _This is my chance._

"How's your week been?"

"Oh good… the usual…" she answered. "How about you?"

"Chasing down speedsters and patrolling the highways. The usual," he smiled. _Smooth_ , he thought. "Jenny, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah? About what?" she said, smiling cutely, her irresistible dimples emerging.

 _So much for smooth,_ thought Bobby. _Now it's awkward. But she's so cute. Look at her in that bright blue dress, that red hair…_

"Ummm… Earth to Bobby!" she waved at him and laughed.

 _C'mon, man! Don't be shy! Not now!_ he thought.

"I really wish we could—could—," but alas, the door opened and Jenny was distracted at Bruce's entrance.

 _Of course,_ Bobby thought.

Bruce was flashing a smile like he was on the cover of a Tiger Beat magazine. He wore his purple checkered shirt and jeans, swaggered in, saying, "Sorry I'm late, Ponch," handed him a little anniversary present, nodded at everybody, and walked straight towards Jenny and Bobby.

"Hi, Bruce!" she said.

"Hey, Jenny! You look great!"

"Won't you sit down with us?"

Bruce sat down on Jenny's other side.

"I was taking a nap," he said, "and then, when I woke up, I remembered Ponch was throwing a party tonight! You know I wouldn't miss one of Ponch's parties for the world."

"He always throws such nice get-togethers," she said.

 _Yeah,_ Bobby thought. _Nice get-togethers, we're surrounded! How am I ever going to get any alone time with Jenny? This was supposed to be the perfect opportunity…_

"Let's get up and dance, Jenny, I love this song!" said Bruce, hearing "Steal Away" coming from the turntable.

And so they danced, while Bobby sat and awkwardly waited for the song to end. When it was over, Bruce and Jenny walked over by the window, no doubt admiring the gorgeous stars in the sky. Bobby would not accept defeat. The night was not over, after all.

Bobby walked over to them. Bruce gave him a mean smile which silently said, "What are you doing? Back off," but Bobby persevered.

"What a gorgeous night sky," he said.

"Oh, isn't it?" she replied. "Ponch's apartment is perfect. He's lucky."

"He sure is," said Bruce, commanding Jenny's eye contact.

Oh, no, little bro, I won't let you steal her away that easy… Bobby thought.

"Jenny, do you wanna dance?" said Bobby, hearing Dionne Warwick sing "Déjà Vu."

Jenny felt silly, but she took Bobby's hand and danced with him through the whole song. Maybe it was just the thrill of dancing with Jenny clouding his mind, but Bobby wasn't the greatest dancer. He looked ridiculous as he danced to the slow groove, bobbing his head back and forth and trying out some really tacky moves. But Jenny found it endearing, and she laughed the whole time. At first he felt stupid, but hearing her laugh, he continued clownishly. That can't be said for Bruce, who simply swayed with her to the groove, which was very nice, but not wildly fun.

The song was over, and Bobby, exhausted, plopped down on the couch. Jenny sat by him.

"Wow!" she said. "You are _some_ dancer!"

"I never knew he had it in him," Bruce admitted.

"Emotion" by Samantha Sang came on next. It was a sentimental ballad. Jenny was eager to dance again to this romantic song… and so, when Webster asked if he could have this dance, she felt it was kismet.

His big brown eyes, his sweet smile… he looked as cute as a teddy bear… they danced tenderly and lovingly… _too_ lovingly, the Nelsons felt… clinging to each other as if they were afraid to ever have to let go… and when the song ended, they kissed lightly.

Witnessing this, there was no doubt that Jenny and Webster were more than just friends. The Nelsons sat dumbfounded, their jaws hanging wide open. Jenny and _Webster_?

Jenny sat back down with Bruce and Bobby.

"Sorry," she said, her smile brighter than ever. "That's our song. Whenever I hear it I just go into a trance."

"You and Webster are a pair?" asked Bobby.

"Why, yes," she answered shyly.

"How long have you and Webster been dating?" asked Bruce.

"Benjy and I? Oh… a few months now, actually. It's funny, how he asked me out on our first date. He always came into the computer room when he was done his shift, and…"

 _Benjy?_ thought Bobby. _I feel like such an idiot. I know next to nothing about this girl. I should've gotten to know her better…_

He looked up and noticed Kathy was looking at him and smiling. Now there was a girl he _did_ know quite a bit about, and he wouldn't mind learning more. She approached him.

"Will you give me the honor of dancing with one of the greatest dancers I've ever seen?" she asked sweetly.

"Why, of course, mademoiselle," he said, taking her hand.

They danced the night away, and as they made fools of themselves, Bobby forgot all about his infatuation with that cherry-haired beauty. Because infatuation, after all, is only a fever mistaken for love. No matter how hot it is, the flame will flicker away sometime, while the flame of love will continue to burn for eternity.

* * *

 _Afterword_

 _I would like to credit my Dad for the basic plot of this story. :-)_

 _Thanks Ponchygirl for creating and inviting me to take part in the CHiPs Monthly Story Challenge Contest. :-) This month's challenge was to write a story about a date, but not with Ponch or Jon. My challenge word was "hot;" I had to use it four times._

 _Jenny is an actual character from the show. She's in the episode "Day of the Robot" for one scene; you can see her on the cover. For some reason, I remembered her and thought, 'hey, what if…''_

 _The working title for this story was "Da Doo Ron Ron" because that song came on randomly as I was writing the exposition._


End file.
